


pov you're Oikawa's earbud

by thepearlysheenofscrotum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, dramatic for no real reason, no beta we die like men, outdated memes, we did not read this before posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepearlysheenofscrotum/pseuds/thepearlysheenofscrotum
Summary: self explanatory
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & earbud, Oikawa Tooru/earbud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	pov you're Oikawa's earbud

**Author's Note:**

> we wrote this in like a minute and it shows

You love him. The man with the swooshy hair. The milk bread lover. The (volley) ball-fondler.   
Everyday you’re lovingly nestled in the cavity of his ear. The smell and taste of his watermelon-flavored kids’ shampoo skin. The unconditional love you feel allows you to forgive his 24/7 streaming of the nyan cat theme song.  
But alas, you are but an earbud, with half a second of screentime. Probably the most famous earbud in all of anime history, but yet, still an earbud.  
He casts you aside one day, into the dark abyss of the trash can. As you fall, as Icarus did from the sun, you see the pristine white box in his hands. You see the new, wireless version of yourself in his loving grasp. He places it in his ear, where you once resided.   
The world is ending, the angels are harking. At the end of the day, you are but an earbud and the other is an airpod.  
You’ve been replaced.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! DO NOT REPOST MASTERPIECE!!!!!!!!! we know you want to steal this.   
> COPYRIGHT (as a threat, not as a legal thing)


End file.
